This Feels Real
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Dudley Dursley has a chance meeting with a girl, Lavender Brown, who could be his soulmate. Written for September Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf, Count Your Buttons, Trope of the Month, and Book Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Warning for fade to black sex.


**Hey everyone. This was written for September Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf, Count Your Buttons, Trope of the Month, and Book Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Sophie's Shelf I used the Trio Era Het pairing of Dudley/Lavender. For Count Your Buttons I used the AU prompt of Soulmate AU. For Trope of the Month I used the prompt 2. Word: Ripoff. For Book Club I used the prompt set of (relationship) best friend, (word) normal, and (food) pizza from Angela. Warnings for fade to black sex. If you are uncomfortable reading this please turn back now. If not I hope you enjoy This Feels Real.**

Dudley hears her yelling from the other side of the door before he can decide what he's really going to do. He doesn't know what is waiting for him on the other side of the door but he can't in his right mind leave her to whatever fate she is suffering. Bursting through the door he looks around for any sign of danger.

"Hold on," he hears her say to someone, "the door just got broken down."

He hears the padding of feet and looks in the direction of the only doorway in this place. What he finds there is almost enough to make his head spin? He wants to know who she is because it feels like she could be the one.

"Um...not to be rude but who are you?" she asks in voice that makes his heart sing even though it's meant to be cutting. "And why are you in my ripoff of a hotel room?"

He doesn't really pay attention to the words she is saying. He's studying her. He feels like he should know this girl but he doesn't know why. Maybe she went to school with him at one point.

She clears her throat cutting through his thought like a knife through cheese. She has her hands on her hips and annoyed look on her face and he remembers belatedly that she had asked him something. He just can't remember what it was.

"What?" he asks dumbly. Maybe his friends were right he was just a dumb bully after all but did he have to make it so obvious to her. He could anyone he wanted to be with her.

"I asked who you were? And why you were in my hotel room?"

"Oh," he says thinking quickly. "My name's Dudley. Dudley Drusley. I heard you yelling from down the hallway. Is there anything I can do to help?"

She studied him and he could feel himself wishing that fate would somehow find it's way to make her his. He watches as she relaxes a little realizing that he doesn't mean to hurt her.

"I'm Lavender," she tells him. "I just broke up with good for nothing boyfriend and was venting to my best friend Parvati about it. That's why I was yelling. Nothing anyone can really do to fix that I guess."

She drifts past him brushing up against his arm as she goes. He can feel the tingles going up and down his arm from where her skin touches his. He follows her over to the couch in the living room of the hotel room. It almost feels normal to be here with her like this.

Sitting down she turns to him with a small smile. "I wish my ex-boyfriend was as protective of me as you are, Dudley," she says motioning for him to sit which he does.

"Why don't I order some pizza for us?" he suggests. "And we can get to know each other better?" He doesn't want to add that he wants to be her boyfriend out loud for fear that she will reject him.

"I like that idea."

She drifts back towards the room she was originally in as he orders the pizza for them. He can hear the bed springs squeak as she practically bounces on the bed more than likely telling her best friend all about him.

He drifts into the other room to tell her the pizza should be there in thirty minutes but she doesn't look like she wants to leave that room any time soon. He follows her beckoning finger over to the bed not knowing what is making him move forward. He's only known her for a few minutes but it feels like forever. He feels himself being pulled down towards her. Towards the bed and he doesn't try to stop it. He doesn't want to.

 **I hope you all enjoyed This Feels Real.**


End file.
